Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable
by TheAnimeFan0919
Summary: Two years after Third Impact, Misato Katsuragi mourns the death of Shinji and Asuka. However, on this day, she may just have quite the surprise waiting in front of her door. Turns out, she's dreaming, and reality just keeps getting even more messed up. -Finished, with a few omakes coming sooner or later-
1. This Dream Is (Not) Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. It belongs to Studio Gainax and its creator, Hideaki Anno.

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Chapter One: A Dream That Is (Not) Impossible

On a hill overlooking Tokyo-3 stood two people: one, a young man who had thrown away his past, and the other: a young woman who had thrown away the shell surrounding her heart and followed the young man. They stared at the fully repaired city that once housed the most powerful weapons known to man and Angel alike: the Evangelion. To the people who saw them standing on that hill, they looked like angels. Not the "bringer of destruction" Angels which these people had survived attacks from, but like angels from the bible. Finally, the silence was broken between the two.

"It's been two years since Third Impact. Yet, NERV still functions, but now, as a medical research facility. I'm surprised that NERV's current commander has been able to hold out." said the young woman, smiling at the thought of NERV's current commander dealing with piles of paperwork. "It's about time, right? We've waited a year and a half for this moment, Rai."

Rai gave her a rare smirk, and finally said, "Yes, I know. Let's go, Kyouko. It's about time we go see her." He took Kyouko's hand and walked away from the hill, and, upon reaching the road into the city, they disappeared into the streets of Tokyo-3.

* * *

In the absence of Gendo Ikari and Kozo Fuyutsuki, Misato Katsuragi had been unanimously appointed commander of NERV, and NERV had received a name change, and was now known as the United Nations Research, Development, and Defense Facility.

Misato hadn't changed much since Third Impact, although she still mourned over the loss of her two charges from time to time. She had hoped that she would see Shinji and Asuka again, but her hope was for naught when the JSSDF had found Shinji's tattered school uniform and Asuka's damaged plugsuit on a hill without their respective owners. She still lived in the same old apartment, but she had kept it rather clean, although her definition of clean is anything but clean.

As per her norm of thinking for awhile to get her mind of Shinji and Asuka, she was absorbed in her thoughts when there was a sudden knock on her door. Misato, knowing only Ritsuko, Kaji, or Rei would visit her, pulled the gun hidden under her couch out. She slowly walked over to the door, and quickly asked, "Who is it?" but there was no answer, and so, she opened the door, only to fall onto her gluteus maximus in shock. There stood a young man who looked quite similar to the late Gendo Ikari without the beard, and a young woman who looked somewhat similar to Asuka's departed mother, Kyouko Zeppelin Sohryu.

"Misato, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Are you surprised by our return? Well, you shouldn't be. I hope you've been keeping our rooms clean." said the young man who looked eerily similar to Gendo.

Misato stared wide-eyed at the young man who looked like Gendo, and realized, after hearing his voice and carefully ingesting what he had said, was actually Shinji. She then put two and two together and realized that the young woman next to Shinji was the fiery Asuka, who didn't seem as fiery as she had been before. Crying, Misato leapt up and hugged the pair gently.

"Where have you been?" Misato asked while the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Well..we've been...away." Shinji said quietly. "Kyouko...I mean Asuka, and I have been getting our lives together. We've been fixing the bonds we have with our families and things like that."

"What else could we have been doing? I mean, Rai here...I mean, Shinji has come to terms with what his old man did. He's accepted the fact that his father was willing to forsake the entire human race to be with his mother." Asuka said. "I, on the other hand, finally got to speak with my father and stepmother, and we spent time as a family. They immediately thought Shinji was with me so we could get their 'blessing', though."

Shinji then quickly added, "We picked up aliases so the UN wouldn't bother us and whatnot."

Misato, who had finally calmed down, had burst into laughter with Asuka's last statement. She then noticed that Shinji and Asuka, who had taken up the aliases Rai and Kyouko, had been holding hands the entire time.

Misato decided to tease him, saying, "Well, well, looks like little Shin-chan's grown a pair."

"I've always had that thing called guts, but it was hidden behind the me you all saw. You know, the one without a spine? Well, I've been doing more than just holding her hand, Misato. If you look at her hand carefully, you would notice that she has a ring on her finger." Shinji stated with a little hint of arrogance.

Misato stared at the ring on Asuka's finger, and then looked at Shinji with pride. "My little boy is all grown up now! So, when can I expect grandkids?" She had expected blushing and stuttering. Of course, it didn't go as planned.

Shinji and Asuka, to Misato's surprise, didn't blush. Instead, Asuka moved her hand down to her belly and said "A lot of things have happened, Misato. One of the biggest changes was about two months ago. Shinji and I had a little unprotected fun, and now I'm two months pregnant. So, you're going to be a grandmother! You're only, what, 31? Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

Shinji continued where he had left off earlier and said, "So, you don't mind if we move in again, right? I mean, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. First, we'll have to bring our stuff in, if you don't mind."

Misato, who was just barely able to keep her composure after everything she had just heard, gave them a warm smile similar to the smile a mother give her children. "Of course you can move in again! It's been really lonely in here."

Letting the pair inside the apartment, Shinji and Asuka noted that it looked exactly the way they left it before everything went to hell: like home.

* * *

-One Week Later-

* * *

It had been barely a week since Asuka and Shinji had moved back in, but news of their return spread like wildfire around Tokyo-3. The first group to visit the Katsuragi residence was Kensuke, Toji, and Ikari. They were ecstatic to see their old friends again, and they talked for hours on end about what they had been doing for the past two years while Asuka and Shinji had been away. Toji and Hikari had apparently started dating several weeks before Shinji and Asuka had arrived, and Kensuke was courting Rei. Shinji looked rather surprised at Kensuke's admittance, but simply said he approved with a little threat of dismembering him on the side if he broke Rei's heart. Other groups visited, including the odd trio of Ritsuko, Kaji, and the once-angel-now-human, Tabris, otherwise known as Kaworu Nagisa.

With Asuka pregnant, and Shinji not making nearly enough to support her all on his own, Misato, as the acting commander of NERV, placed both Asuka and Shinji back onto the payroll. Asuka was given the spot of vice-commander, since Ritsuko decided to back out and lead the dismantling of the Evangelion. Shinji, on the other hand, was handed the seat of commander by Misato, who returned to being head of Tactical Operations.

For Asuka, Shinji and Misato, all was right with the world, and nothing could change that.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't be TOO harsh on me if I mess up here and thee. I've kind of just taken different styles of formatting and such from the multitudes of fanfics I've read and mashed them into one. Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome with open arms~ Now, time for an omake~

* * *

Omake:

The Wrong Things in the World

For Asuka, Shinji and Misato, all was right with the world, and nothing could change that...aside from Shinji having bought out the entire property they lived on and having it renovated so that Rei, Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, Ritsuko, Maya and Kaji could live with them as well. Asuka wasn't really happy about that, and Shinji then realized that he would be sleeping on the couch and doing all the chores for quite some time.


	2. The Reality Which Connects Dreams

Author's Notes: Well, this is the second chapter of Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable. I had fun working on this chapter. It's...kind of a filler chapter...maybe? Not really? I don't know how to describe this chapter... crazy, I guess? Anyway, enough of this. Enjoy!

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Chapter Two: The Reality that Connects Dreams

Misato Katsuragi, Captain of the AAA Wunder, just had a dream she thought she would never have, and it felt so real. It was like an alternate world, where Third Impact occurred, but no damage was done. It was an impressive world, for a dream world. It was like everything had reverted to their before-Second Impact state, with skyscrapers freely flowing into the sky and water that no longer smelled like blood and rotting organisms.

It really impressed Misato, but there were a few things that were off about this dream. The biggest thing was Asuka and Shinji had seemingly been erased from existence, only to show up at her doorstep two years later, engaged and expecting a child. One of the minor things that seemed off was her being Commander of NERV, which had been renovated to be a medical research facility. 'Wouldn't Ritsuko have been the Commander of NERV if it had been renovated to be a medical research facility?' she thought.

She pushed her thoughts to the side, and decided to look for her clothes, which had been strewn across her room the day before. Her quarters on the Wunder, even if she was the captain, were relatively the same size as the quarters of the entire crew, aside from having a larger closet. Finding the first two pieces of clothing, a shirt and her beloved red trench coat , she realized that her trench coat seemed far too tight for her now, and she took a mental note in her head to ask Sakura Suzuhara to make her a new one. After successfully finding her pants and boots, she quickly put them on, only to realize her visor was missing. 'Damn visor. It always ends up in some random part of the room.' Her train of thought was broken when she found them on her table. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she left her quarters and walked off to the upper bridge.

* * *

The upper bridge housed the anchoring plug, a larger version of an entry plug. It allowed the crew to pilot the Wunder using an omni-directional screen. The most recent addition to the upper bridge, however, was a working canned coffee vending machine, to Misato's delight.

As she walked to the upper bridge, she recalled what happened just the day before. They had retrieved Unit-01, although Asuka nearly died in the process. Unit-01, as she had read from Asuka's report, had saved her life. Misato considered it odd that Unit-01 had reacted to Asuka's plea for help, seeing as it had been inactive for almost a decade and a half.

Misato arrived at the upper bridge, only to see the person she hated the most right now: Shinji Ikari, who wore nothing but a hospital gown. Just seeing him made her remember what happened on that fateful day. Just to save Rei's life, he had pushed the Eva to extraordinary limits. Having caused his Eva to awaken, he desperately pushed his way into the angel's psyche, and having 'saved' Rei, fused with the angel's core.

She pushed her thoughts to the side and glared at him. She noticed, however, that her glare had little effect on the young man, who had been trapped inside Eva Unit-01 for the past fourteen years. In fact, he seemed amused by her glare. Misato was having none of it.

"Hurry up and place the DSS Choker on him. Afterwards, place him in the interrogation room." said Misato, using a voice cold enough to freeze hell over. Most of the crew members in the area shivered at her cold voice, knowing it was meant to not just be authoritative, but intimidating as well. Her coldness was well known by the crew, as she had gone from being optimistic and happy-go-lucky at times, to cold, and rather manipulative with her use of words.

Shinji didn't seem bothered by her coldness. It was like he had expected it, noted the vice-captain Ritsuko Akagi, who had been quiet the entire time. She had cut her hair short, and had a much colder expression on her face than she used to. Walking up to Shinji, she placed the DSS Choker on him, and he offered no resistance, which bothered her. Touching the DSS Choker, he started laughing. "You think this is enough to kill me? No. It's not. I know that for a fact."

Misato gave him her best death glare, as did the rest of the crew, and asked him, "How would you know anything about the world today? Do you know what you've done? Do you even know what you are?" She knew something was dangerously off about Shinji, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She brushed it off and held back her killing intent.

"Of course I know. In the current world, I'm considered a criminal. The criminal at the top of the list, if I might add." He seemed rather calm and composed for someone who could die at a moment's notice. "I know what happened. Third Impact happened. Here's something for you to chew on, though. Who was the one who said, 'Don't do this for someone else. Do this for your own desires.'?"

Misato, who hadn't expected him to remember that and use it as a retort, let her defenses fall. "...You remember that?"

Shinji smiled a bit. "Of course I do. It's one of my most precious memories."

* * *

The crew simply stared at the Captain and the detainee. Silence reigned over the area. Misato turned her head, unable to look at Shinji. For the first time in a decade, she felt vulnerable. It was as if he had some weapon that could penetrate the very walls she had place around her heart with ease. Shinji simply turned his back on Misato, as if waiting for something to happen.

Tired of the silence, Ritsuko spoke up. "Lieutenant Suzuhara, take the Captain to her quarters. She needs to regain her composure." Sakura walked over to Misato, but walked away when Misato said, "I'm fine. Just needed some time to think."

Ritsuko simply sighed, and was about to speak to Shinji, who chuckled. 'Like father, like son. I should eliminate him. He poses an enormous threat to us.' She gripped the pistol in her coat's pocket, waiting for the appropriate moment to fire.

"You can stop hiding your pistol, Doctor Akagi." Shinji turned around and smirked at her.

Ritsuko froze. She knew he couldn't have known, but he did. "How did you know?" she asked, pulling the gun out of the pocket, and steadying her aim.

He simply shrugged and said, "It'll be easier if I just showed you. Go ahead. Shoot me, Doctor Akagi."

A single shot was fired, and was aimed directly at the head of Shinji Ikari, but the bullet never reached it's target. A large, orange wall with a hexagonal shape stopped the bullet centimeters from Shinji's head.

"Impossible! An AT Field?" said Ritsuko, who could not comprehend what had just happened. The rest of the crew also seemed astounded, but soon began to shout curses at "The Bringer of Third Impact". Shinji didn't even seem fazed by the insults. Misato quickly regained her composure after this little incident and readied the trigger for the DSS Choker.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not a good idea. My mother might become upset and kill everyone here." Shinji said, his aura exuding arrogance. A roar was heard throughout the Wunder, and Unit-01 seemed to be making a point, which left the crew somewhat cowering in fear. "You know, if you would just let me explain, we wouldn't have to go through all of this."

Misato glared at him. "What's there to explain? It's obvious that if we don't end you, you could cause another Impact."

"Would I really? Let me tell you all something, and this is something Doctor Akagi should take down in her notes." Shinji said, the arrogance abruptly disappearing. "See, while I was trapped inside Unit-01, I learned many things. I learned about SEELE, and their plans are not pretty. I learned about my father's plans, which happen to be rather pure. I've forgiven him since, but he must be stopped either way. I learned about all the events that would occur in the future, and how I could change them. Take a guess at who told me. Yui Ikari, my mother and the soul of Eva-01, did. After having fused with Adam, she basically became all knowing for some reason. I changed, as well. Fourteen years of thinking made me grow up. I would tell you more, but you all seem so intent on killing me."

His speech had caused the entire crew, Misato included, to quiet down for the most part and absorb what he had just said. 'What happened to you, Shinji?' Misato thought.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. If you guys treat me badly, I'm not going to give a damn about what you're fighting for and I'll cause another Impact. Same goes for my bastard father. If he actually gives a damn about me, I might actually help him. So, to sum it up, whichever side treats me well wins this war." Shinji said.

Every pair of eyes on the bridge stared at him. Misato was confused and rather irritated. Their only chance of winning the war against NERV was the person who nearly turned the entire world into mush once. She had her doubts about trusting him, and she knew there was a risk that he could turn on them.

* * *

Misato let the crew decide. The majority of the crew wanted Shinji on their side, as it was tough enough as it was, and they didn't want another Impact occurring. Shinji said he didn't need to be introduced to the crew, as he knew most of them already. There were some new faces, but he seemed to know them moments after giving them a quick look. Sakura Suzuhara, offered to give Shinji a tour of the Wunder, and he gladly accepted. As he was leaving the upper bridge, Shinji did a quick stop and said, "Misato, about that dream you had last night...you weren't the only one who had it. Things could go back to being like that if you simply allowed your walls to melt every now and then." After saying this, he ran after Sakura, who was already halfway down the hall to the crew's quarters.

* * *

It had been a long day for the Captain of the AAA Wunder, but things were looking on the bright side. They finally had someone who knew how to deal with NERV, even if it meant holding out on killing him. A thought then crossed her mind. 'What will happen when Asuka sees him again?' and she knew that the next day would be full of screams, punching, and 'baka-Shinji's.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Well, this may seem a bit rushed, but I just poured out the ideas I had for this chapter and this is what came about. Rest assured, Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	3. Call Me SEELE-01, Shinji Ikari

Author's Notes: Take a guess at what this is. It's Chapter 3! The intro doesn't give much of a description of Keel Lorenz, but he does get some description time near the middle/end of the chapter! Also, the chapter title is a reference to a mange/anime I happen to hold dear to my heart, so props to whomever guesses it right first! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Chapter 3: Call Me SEELE-01, Shinji Ikari

* * *

SEELE-01, Keel Lorenz, was dying. His frail body had started to fail him, as centuries of using LCL to keep himself alive finally caught up with him. Keel knew he was nearly on the brink of death, and he knew full well that he could not just die without naming a successor. Knowing that he could not trust Gendo Ikari, he tried to think of other people who could succeed him as SEELE-01. At that exact moment, Keel Lorenz had a realization: his successor would be one who hated Gendo Ikari. He knew of only two people left on the planet he could choose as his successor, and he knew which one he would pick. In a matter of moments, Keel Lorenz was ready to see his chosen successor, who would bring peace to the world: Shinji Ikari, the Bringer of Third Impact.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was a new man, or felt like one, at least. Not only had he saved himself from getting turned into mush by a DSS Choker, which no longer was around his neck, he got some clothes and a room to top it off. He looked in the mirror and approved of the clothing given to him.

Wearing a blue shirt, black pants and white socks, he felt less self-conscious than when he had worn that rather risqué hospital gown (although he was quite sure most of the women on-board the Wunder had stared at his ass). He noted his hair, which was much longer than it was nearly two decades ago. Touching his chin, he felt his small goatee poking his hand with each hair.

"Shinji Ikari, please report to the interrogation room. Thank you." came the familiar voice of Sakura Suzuhara. He quickly tied his shoes, a pair of black and purple sneakers, and slipped on his white jacket, ready to rush over to the interrogation room. As he was about to leave, he realized he had forgotten the most important element to his look: the black sunglasses sitting on the desk in his quarters. Quickly going back into his room and retrieving the black sunglasses, he rushed off to the interrogation room, where Asuka (the girl whom he was secretly in love with), Mari (a perverted girl who had tried to get into bed with him), Ritsuko (the only person who hated his father just as much as he did) and Misato (the woman who only semi-trusted him for well-known reasons).

Having gained full knowledge of the possible futures he could cause, he knew this interrogation was one of the most important events in his 'scenario', which actually had a happy ending that excluded his father and the council of SEELE. He also knew of a scenario where he could become SEELE 01, which would make SEELE a neutral party, allowing him to support both sides without repercussions.

Pushing aside the thoughts of the multiple scenarios he had been shown in Unit-01, he came to a stop outside the interrogation room and slipped on the black sunglasses, knowing that he would look rather similar to his father. That was exactly what he wanted, though. He knew that he could change the flow of the entire interrogation through his current looks and a technique he had nicknamed "The Royal Flush". The technique was simple: tent your hands and stare at the people speaking to you, not allowing them to see your emotions or expressions. Shinji knew this would add an intimidation factor to his social skills, and possibly mess with a person psychologically.

* * *

He entered the room, ready for whatever fate awaited him. Fate was not ready to be kind to him today. Upon entering the room, he noticed it was practically empty aside from the one woman he was definitely not ready to see: Asuka Langley Shikinami. Wearing a jacket over her red plug suit, which showed off her curves and her other assets, she seemed as beautiful as ever to the former Third Child. Shinji quickly noted the eye patch, and sat across from her at the interrogation table.

Asuka looked at him, her face expressionless. "Where have you been, brat? Cuddling with your dead mommy?" she said, her voice filled with venom.

Shinji chuckled, completely unaffected by Asuka's venomous insults. "One tiny detail I forgot to mention: she's not dead. She's been with me for every angel battle, and what's funny is that SHE is Eva-01's berserker mode." Shinji stated, blunt with his words, but his voice giving off a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, please. Give me a break. What would a robot know?" Asuka knew what she was doing: searching for a weakness in his emotional or mental defenses, ready to wring out the truth from the brat that sat in front of her. Unfortunately, she found none. Shinji had been prepared for her onslaught, to her surprise.

Tenting his hands in front of his face, he stared at Asuka. His resemblance to Ikari Sr. threw her off-guard. The way he stared at her behind the sunglasses made her uncomfortable, and, while she knew he was playing mind games with her, she couldn't help but feel intimidated and rather vulnerable.

Shinji knew he was winning this, and began his scenario. "Asuka, would you kin-" He was cut-off when Ritsuko, Mari and Misato entered the room, saving Asuka from his question. The trio stared at him, unable to speak. Ritsuko's jaw had nearly dropped, his resemblance to Gendo catching her off-guard. Around them, silence filled the air quickly, waiting to be broken.

Misato finally broke the silence. "Shinji, would you please not do that? It's very...unnerving."

"I apologize. It seemed appropriate to use before you three entered the room." His hands were still tented, though.

* * *

Mari giggled a bit. "Well, it looks like princess and puppy-boy were about to get rather busy before we entered the room, if you catch my drift."

Asuka's face turned almost as red as a tomato at her teammate's comment. "Sh-sh-shut up Mari. Y-you LCL addicted p-p-pervert." In one swift movement, Shinji was behind Asuka, holding her by the stomach.

"It's okay, Asuka. We can continue in your room later." Shinji said, going along with Mari. He was about to say more when one of the Wunder's alarms went off.

"SEELE has infiltrated the Wunder! I repeat, SEELE has infiltrated the Wunder!" said a panicked Makoto over the intercom.

Misato, entering her cold captain persona, was about to exit the interrogation room, but couldn't. "Crap, it's been locked from the other side!" The room became pitch black momentarily, and when the lights came back on, there was an extra person in the room, one that Shinji knew through his mother.

* * *

There he stood, an old man. His once jet-black hair had gone grey, but his visor hadn't changed. The jet-black coat he wore had never been used up until this point. The coat itself nearly reached the floor, stopping exactly at his ankles. His black gloves hid his frail, old hands, and his cane of steel, pure black with a snake-like figure as a handle, held up his frail body, which was nearly on the brink of death.

He smiled warmly at the Third Child, and then nodded to the others in the room, as if trying to signal that he meant no harm.

"I mean no harm to any of you." said the old man. "I've simply come to speak with the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. I have...urgent business that I must discuss with him."

Shinji, unfazed by the man's entrance, replied casually. "It's good to finally meet you, Keel Lorenz. Should I just call you SEELE-01 to make it easier for the other people here to understand?"

Keel chuckled. "Quite the comedian you are, young Ikari. You remind me of your mother." Shinji glared at the old man. "Now, now. Reminiscing is not the reason I am here, though, Mr. Ikari. I am h-" Shinji cut him off.

"I know why you're here. I know damn well why you're here. You want me to be your successor, right?" Shinji said, getting straight to the point.

'This boy...he is quite knowledgeable, and he is blunt as he is amusing. He shall make an excellent successor.' thought Keel. "Yes, young Ikari. I have come to make you my successor. You shall be the next SEELE-01, or I hope you will at least give it some thought for a dying old man." Keel smiled, knowing he could use his age as a deciding factor."

Shinji sighed, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I? I mean, all SEELE wants, basically, is to turn everyone into LCL, right? So, why would I help you?"

"I see. I can guess where your knowledge of our plans stems from. Your mother?" Keel asked.

Shinji nodded. "Of course. My mother told me everything. She showed me father's plans, your plans, and how the world would turn out if I didn't do some growing up." He then took of his sunglasses, his eyes closed.

"Don't do it, Shinji!" Misato shouted. "I was just about ready to not hate you! If you do this, I WILL hate you for the rest of your miserable life. No, not only that. I will HUNT YOU DOWN." Hatred flowed out from Misato, who was unable to contain it. Asuka, Mari, and Ritsuko could only watch quietly, too shocked by the entire situation to even speak a word.

Shinji laughed, opening his eyes. "It's funny, Misato. There was one thing I never told you because I knew it would hurt our already broken relationship." His laughter stopped, only to be followed by words Misato, Asuka, Ritsuko and Mari hoped not to hear. "This is one part of one of my many scenarios. Don't worry, though. You have nothing to fear."

Asuka stood up and slapped Shinji, unable to control herself. "Part of your scenario?! What are we, chess pieces? Are we just pawns to you? Is that it?"

"Don't be silly, my dear. You don't realize the implications of what it means to be SEELE-01." Having said this, Asuka calmed down a bit, only to start tapping the table with her finger.

"Well, I'm waiting. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Asuka was barely keep her cool, and Shinji knew he only had one chance at making this part of the scenario work.

Composing himself, Shinji looked at Asuka, shutting out everyone else from his view. "Do you know what I could do as SEELE-01? I could change the world. As the most powerful man in the world, I could easily end this war."

Keel smiled as he understood what his successor would be planning. "You are quite right, Mr. Ikari. Like me, the rest of the SEELE members are frail, old men. They, too, will be searching for successors. Also, to continue his argument for him, I would assume he would say something relating to destroying NERV using the power of the Mass-Produced Evangelion. Am I right?"

"That was somewhat...correct. Oh, and just to let you know, I accept your offer to become SEELE-01." said Shinji. 'Everything is going according to the scenario. Excellent.'

Keel held out his hand, as if waiting for Shinji to shake it. Shinji wasted no time, quickly reaching out just to slowly shake the hand of the soon-to-be former most powerful man in the world. As soon as Shinji had pulled his hand away from the handshake, Keel's body started to disintegrate.

"Well, then. It seems my time has come. It was an honor to meet you, SEELE-01, Shinji Ikari. May God's heaven be with you, so that all may be right with the world." said Keel, more than fifty-percent of his body having disintegrated by the time he had finished speaking.

Shinji smiled at the old man as a tear slowly went down his face. "It was an honor to meet you, too, Chairman of the UN, Keel Lorenz." Keel nodded, and then, he was no more. In Keel's place, the coat rested on the floor, the cane falling to the side. Shinji, wiping away the tear, picked up the coat and placed it on.

* * *

He was no longer the same Shinji Ikari. He was now SEELE-01, Shinji Ikari.

* * *

Placing his hands in his new coat's pockets, Shinji felt something. In the coat's right pocket was a visor, and in the left, an envelope. Opening the envelope, he found a folded piece of paper, which turned out to be a letter. It read:

_'Dear Current SEELE-01,_

_I would like to congratulate you on becoming the most powerful man in the world. As the former chairman of SEELE, and as the former SEELE-01, it would be unbecoming of me to leave my successor nothing to help him on his journey to save the world. In the right pocket of the coat is a visor. It is a visor specifically used by SEELE-01, and can only be used by those chosen to be SEELE-01. It will help you win over the rest of the council with ease. The cane that I have left behind acts as a cane and as a sword. Put it to good use. Now then, good day to you, Mr. Ikari. '_

Shinji noted that there was no signature, and then lifted the cane into the air with a low kick. Catching it, he looks around at the rest of the interrogation room's occupants.

"Well then." he said and slipped on the visor. "It's show time."

* * *

Chapter 4 will be coming soon! Expect Rei Q! Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	4. Omake 1 - Shinji Ikari: Unleashed!

Author's Notes: Here's an omake since I'm not done with idea for the next chapter yet. Note that this is before Third Impact.

Shinji Ikari: Unleashed

The city of Tokyo-3 was engulfed in the darkness of night, as the street lights shined like stars. There, in a certain apartment, the light in a single room shined bright in the midst of the night. Within the room stood Shinji Ikari, in his normal outfit: a white, long sleeve dress shirt and black uniform pants. His breathing steady, he outstretched his right hand. The ground below him, the ground below the apartment, and NERV headquarters shook. Finally, he spoke.

"By the power of the Goddess of the Sun, I summon thee. Come forth, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi." Shinji said, and then, there was silence. The silence lasted for only a moment, as the power of the holy sword being summoned from a different dimension wreaked havoc on the city of Tokyo-3. The handle slowly appeared from the dimensional portal in front of Shinji, who grabbed the handle and yanked the blade out, shutting the dimension. Shinji, sword in hand, looked out the window, and sighed at the sight of Tokyo-3, which looked ruined as many of the buildings had been torn asunder by the power of Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

A knock on his door signaled that someone wanted to see him. Allowing his arm to absorb the sword, he quickly walked over and slid his door open, only to come face to face with Misato, who had been disturbed from her sleep due to all the shaking, wearing her usual yellow tank top and daisy dukes.

Staring sleepily at Shinji, she yawned. "Shin-chan, what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's nothing Misato-san. I was just making sure this pair of school clothes still fit me. Have you taken a look at the city? It looks like an angel walked through it." Shinji said, trying to find a way to get her to go back to sleep.

Misato looked out the window. "Oh, look. Half the city is wrecked. I'm probably just seeing things. Maybe you are, too, Shin-chan. Get some rest. Good night." Misato walked back to her room, sliding her door shut. Shinji walked back to his door and slid it shut, waiting to start the next part of the summoning. As he waited, he recalled the day when he had learned of his power.

-Flashback-

Shinji Ikari, age 12, walked down the streets of Shinjuku-2, hoping his aunt and uncle would be kinder to him today than the previous day, where they shunned him and locked him in his room. He felt a presence behind him, disturbing him from his thoughts. He looked behind him, but saw that no one was trailing him. Continuing to walk, he felt the presence following him once again, but didn't stop walking. Reaching the front door of the house, he looked to his side to check no one had followed him, and saw that no one was there.

"I guess I was just being a scaredy-cat again." Shinji said, opening the door and entering the house. He walked off of to his room. His room was a small and cramped, but it suited him as he didn't have much to keep. His walls lacked any posters, and had not been painted to any other color he wanted, staying plain white.

"Shinji Ikari." a voice said. He looked around and saw no one. The voice spoke again.

"Shinji Ikari, you shall house the power of the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi." said the voice.

Shinji looked around, finally noticing the spirit next to him.

"Ah! Wh-who are you?" Shinji backed into a wall, afraid. The spirit shined brightly, as if releasing the radiance of the sun. Her black hair halfway down her back, a kimono hiding her pale skin.

The spirit's face warmed up, and smiled at him. "I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun. As did your mother, your family's hidden heirloom, the sword retrieved from the body of the great eight-headed snake, Yamata no Orochi, shall be passed on to you. My brother, the God of Storms and Seas, shall soon come and pass on to you the magatama of five-thousand that form one. Eventually, my other sibling, the God of Night, shall come to see you, and will pass on to you the mirror that reflects everything."

-Return to Present Day-

Shinji Ikari had unconsciously summoned the Yasakani no Magatama and the Yata no Kagami, the final heirlooms he had left to summon. They floated in the air, shining brilliantly, until Shinji reached out to each and absorbed them in his hands. With all three in his possession, he was now more powerful than any Evangelion unit in the world, and any angel that had appeared, or would appear later.

"It's time to finish this." Shinji summoned all three family heirlooms, also known as the Three Imperial Regalia, ready to begin the final summoning. The final summoning would bring forth the power of the God of Creation, Izanagi-no-Okami, hidden within the three treasures, and grant him fantastic powers beyond that of anything man-made. "I call upon the powers of the Yasakani no Magatami, the Yata no Kagami, and Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi to unlock the power of He who created Japan. I summon thee, Izanagi-no-Okami!"

Nothing happened, and Shinji looked around, wondering if he had done it right. Suddenly, he had a headache, collapsing onto his bed as the regalia were once again stored in his body.

Misato Katsuragi was definitely not happy right now. She had woken up, only to be notified that half of Tokyo-3 and seventy-five percent of NERV HQ had been badly damaged.

"Give me a status report." She waited for Maya's response, but got nothing.

She turned around to see that Maya wasn't there, the young lady having left to check on the Evangelion Units. Sighing, she noticed the Children walking into the Command Center.

"Well, looks like something did a number on this entire region." said Asuka, fairly impressed by the damage. She had opted to wear her light blue sundress today, which let her feel rather free compared to her school uniform. Said sundress clung to her curves quite well, as well as making her bust seem bigger.

Shinji shook his head. "This is a little over the top, don't you think?" Shinji was wearing a long, pure white coat that was ankle-length and unbuttoned, black pants that seemed to go rather well with the coat, a white shirt that was a darker shade of white than the coat and sneakers that had a black and white checkered pattern. To top it off, he wore black sunglasses with black-tinted lenses. Misato noted it was unusual for him to dress so stylishly.

Rei simply sighed. "The damage done seems...unnatural. It is as if something appeared to cause havoc, and the simply left." A gust of wind blew her knee-length, white skirt up a bit, much to her chagrin. Her pink tank top fit her rather well, tight enough to make her curves noticeable, but not tight enough to cling to her chest. The short, gray cardigan she wore above it made the outfit seem natural on her.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Shinji said, eyeing a hidden laboratory nearby Central Dogma, which he already knew was the dummy plug plant.. "What's that laboratory over there? Is it some sort of secret evil experimental thing?"

Ritsuko, faux-blonde hair unkempt and the bags under her eyes visible, was taken by surprise at the visibility of the dummy plug plant and unable to respond for a moment. "I-it's nothing you should worry yourself over. It's just an LCL filtration system."

"Oh? Can we have a tour? I've never heard of it." Shinji knew she was lying, for his infinite knowledge meant he knew everything about the past, present, and the near future. "Maybe I should just go over there myself." Shinji suddenly disappeared before the eyes of everyone in the Command Center, startling everyone and setting NERV on high alert.

In the dummy plug plant, Shinji summoned Ame no Murakumo, instantly destroying the entire area with its sheer demonic energy. Shinji chuckled and teleported to his father's office. "Well, hello there, father. It's about time you die." Tapping the tip of the blade on the floor destroyed the entirety of his father's rather lackluster office and instantly annihilated every entity within. Slapping his hands together as if dusting off dirt, he teleported over to the Command Center.

NERV was in disarray, with its Commander dead, and a large portion of it having been heavily damaged or destroyed. Shinji had reappeared out of nowhere wielding a sword, its unlimited energy flowing out of the blade. Every gun within the Command Center was aimed at him, just as he had predicted.

"Now, now. You all must be wondering what the hell is going on." Shinji started to slowly inch forward. "Well, the truth is..." He stopped speaking as a single man wearing a bullet-proof vest fired at him. The bullet was aimed directly at his heard, but it never reached its target. A large wave of concentrated energy turned the bullet into dust and destroyed the platform where the man stood.

Misato and Asuka were staring at him in shock, but Rei seemed unfazed. Her lips curved up into a smile. "Well, you must already know, brother. Judging by your appearance, you've unsealed him."

"Of course. I've come searching for my bride." Shinji smiled at the girl who he knew was his sister. Of course she knew. He teleported up to Asuka and took her hand. "Hello, my love."

Asuka's face went pink. "B-baka! What are you saying? Searching for a bride?! Aren't you too young for that?" She was silenced as Shinji suddenly kissed her.

"Wake up, Asuka." Shinji said, who smiled at her lovingly.

Asuka Langley Sohryu woke up blushing, happy, very warm with her hair all messed up. A dream where her favorite idiot becomes some super-human being and eliminates Commander Ikari? Not only that, but makes love to her for hours? Just perfect. As she sat up and rubber her eyes, she realized there was someone else in the bed next to her, naked, and that she was naked, she knew something was up. Gently lifting the covers, she found a naked Shinji Ikari, and then she knew that she was seriously not having a dream.

"Oh, this is going to be so bad if Misato finds out." She thought out loud. The door slid open at that very moment.

Misato was smiling deviously, her video camera prepared for this moment. "Oh, it's not just going to be bad. It's going to go in our family records."

Author's Notes(again): Just typing this to get the brain juices working. Chapter 4 will be up within two days, at most. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. NAAAAANIIII!

Quick Update:

Chapter 4 is currently still in progress. Fixing kinks here and there. It'll be here soon. Maybe tomorrow.

-places on orange sunglasses and tents hands- Everything is going according to the scenario.


	6. The Return of His Sister

A/N: Well, it's finally done. Chapter 4 is here!

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Chapter 4: The Return of His Sister

Shinji Ikari was tired. He had just finished his first week of meetings with the Human Instrumentality Committee, and they had discussed a lot, including the changes he would be bringing. While there was little opposition, he knew it would take time for them to adjust. Plopping on to his bed, he slipped his visor into his drawer, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Fate, however, was definitely not ready to let him sleep yet.

* * *

A giant slam rocked the AAA Wunder, causing Shinji to stir. The weariness showed through the dark bags under his eyes, and his coat was rather wrinkled. He hadn't slipped out of the clothes he had used for the meeting, too tired to take them off. Stretching, he heard cracking, and then quickly walked to his restroom. He splashed some water onto his face, and then went over to his drawer and slipped on his visor.

"It's show time." He walked out of his room, prepared for the worst. Heading for the bridge, he nearly fell as the Wunder shook from the attack. Steadying himself, he ran and reached the bridge.

He eyed Makoto. "Give me a status report." He was breathing somewhat heavily.

Makoto sighed. "You know, Shinji, you could take it easy. I mean, you've been running yourself ragged."

"Just...tell me...what's going on..." Shinji said, taking his time to recover as he stood there, leaning on a wall.

The rest of the bridge crew sighed with Makoto. "Well, the Mark.09 is here. We assume that it's here to take you back to NERV." Shinji slowly walked over to a chair and slumped into it.

"Well, here's the plan. Let me talk to the pilot. I know it's risky, but it'll give us one more advantage against NERV." Shinji's plan sounded crazy to the crew, and he knew it was risky to execute.

Misato barged into the bridge. "Scratch what you just said. Too risky." Shinji frowned. He knew that if he could retrieve the body of the new Rei, he would be able to overwrite her soul with the soul of the Rei he knew. It wasn't the smartest plan, yes, but it was the best he could come up with in his tired state. Well, other than telling his mother to let him pilot again.

"No, I have a better idea." He rushed off the bridge and ran to Unit-01. Misato chased after him, wondering what the hell her former charge could be thinking.

* * *

Upon arriving at Unit-01, Shinji slowed down to a walk, and eventually came to a stop directly in front of Unit-01's head. "Mother! I know you can hear me! You know what we have to do!" he said, hoping that his mother was thinking the same thing, and in response, Unit-01 roared. It's entry plug was released, and Unit-01 gently grabbed it and placed it in front of Shinji. Misato walked into the room and stared, horrified.

"Don't do it, Shinji! If you get in that, you might cause Fourth Impact!" Her face showed she was still in shock, but she was slowly putting on her ice queen facade.

Shinji chuckled, and turned to look at her. "Don't worry, Misato. Mother and I will handle this minor annoyance. Right, Mother?" Unit-01 roared in agreement. Stepping inside the entry plug, Shinji smiled at her, and the hatch closed. Unit-01 placed the entry plug within its back every so gently, and started up.

"Evangelion Unit-01, start!" Unit-01 stood and vanished from within the Wunder's ribcage and was immediately outside, a show of its godly powers from Third Impact. Eyeing the Mark.09, Unit-01 charged at it, and the Mark.09 charged back. His opponent threw a quick punch, hoping it would put him down, but Unit-01 caught the punch and punched back, destroying the Mark.09's head in a matter of seconds. Shinji could hear the other pilot scream in pain, and he continued his assault. He swept its leg, and it was immediately obliterated , following up with an axe kick to the opposing unit's other arm. The Mark.09, nearly decimated in less than 5 hits, then lost its other leg as Unit-01 drop-kicked it. Grabbing the body of the Mark.09, Shinji, and his mother Yui, roared and bit of the Mark.09's last remaining limb: it's right arm.

"Misato, it's done. The pilot has been successfully captured. Unit-01 returning to the rib cage." Shinji said.

Everyone on the bridge sat in silence, awed by the power shown by Unit-01, and terrified of the possibilities it could bring. "Alright Shinji, good job." Misato said.

* * *

There she sat within a holding cell, her body sore from the damage inflicted to her unit. Her blue hair was unmistakable, as were her red eyes. She was not the same Rei, though. Shinji entered the room and stared at her. When he was ready, he finally spoke.

"Hello, Rei." He said quietly.

She stared at him, acknowledging his presence. "Hello, Ikari-kun." Her voice was emotionless.

"You're not the Rei from my past, right?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I am not. I was asked to retrieve you by the Commander. Why did you attack me?"

Shinji stared at the floor, and then he looked up at the ceiling and started laughing. "Why did I attack you? Simple. I captured you. Why? I'm going to bring my sister back." The current Rei was startled by his words.

"Sister? Am I not your sister?" She asked, feeling a pain in her heart, a pain she did not know was the emotion called sadness.

Shinji chuckled even more. "You ARE my sister, but you're not the one I'm looking for. The one I'm looking for...is trapped inside Unit-01."

* * *

She sat within the entry plug of Unit-01, unsure of what her brother, Shinji, was planning. She heard him shout, "Evangelion Unit-01, start!" and then, she felt pain. She felt pain as the memories flowed into her body, as if they were replacing the ones she currently had. Then, she screamed as the pain got worse. She felt as if her very soul, "Do I even have a soul?" she thought, was being replaced by another soul - a soul different from hers, but at the same time, it was exactly the same. She screamed one last time as her soul was destroyed, and then, she went silent.

"Mother, thank you. She's returned, and she's completely human now, too." Shinji said.

* * *

Within Unit-01's core, Rei Ayanami felt her soul being pulled. She was being pulled away from the core. "Is it all over?" she thought, and then, she heard her.

"Rei-chan, it's time to go, sweetheart. Shinji-chan is waiting for you." said Yui Ikari, gently smiling. She floated over to her, and then shoved her away. She floated backwards, into a white light, and then, she disappeared from Unit-01's core.

* * *

Rei Ayanami woke up in pain. Her head was throbbing, her limbs were sore, and she was like a pregnant woman. She felt someone's presence next to her, and turned her head to look at the person: it was her brother, Shinji.

"I'm home, brother." She smiled as she spoke those words.

Shinji smiled as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Welcome home, little sister."

* * *

More A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been REAAAAALLY busy, and then there's writer's block. All in all, it kinda came out how I wanted it to. Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcomed with open arms :) the next chapter is already in the works, but it won't be out for a couple days. Until then, cya~


	7. The Father, The Son and The Spirit

Author's Notes: Well, here's the second to last chapter. It's going to have one of those epic two-chapter/two-part final battles, I hope. I had some fun working on this one, as Gendo is actually badass and knows how to duel(not the Yugi-oh duel, the duel between swordsmen). Too bad for him, though. He doesn't get much "screen time". Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Chapter 5 - The Father, The Son, and The Spirit

* * *

Shinji Ikari knew full well what he had to do as he walked onto the bridge of the AAA Wunder, his black coat flowing behind him majestically. Beneath the coat, he wore a black t-shirt, which had been newly ironed, and a pair of black pants that had also just been recently ironed. Beneath both the shirt and the pants was his new plugsuit, eerily similar to his original plug suit, but was black and white compared to the original blue and white. He entered the bridge, and on his right was its commander, Misato Katsuragi, who wore her signature commander's outfit, a red leather jacket, a black shirt, black tights, and a visor. She looked at him cautiously, a look that caught Shinji's attention for a short moment, but he quickly noted the look in his head and turned his head to the monitor within the anchor plug.

* * *

"Shinji, what's this plan of yours?" Misato asked. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she knew that his plan would probably be extremely risky. "If it has anything to do with Unit-01, then I'll have to say no."

Shinji did not reply for a moment, then quietly slipped his visor on. "It does require Unit-01." Misato stared at him, her face grim. "However, this plan does not require much use of Unit-01 or my mother's help." Retrieving the cane from within his coat, he tugged on it and drew out the sword hidden within. "I simply need to get there. When I get there, I will either kill my father, or leave him crippled for rest of his life."

Rei and Asuka had just entered the bridge as he began to speak of his plan, horrified by what he was saying. "Baka-Shinji, what kind of stupid plan did you come up with? Waltz into NERV and kill your dad? Baka. Baka! BAKA! He'll kill you before you can even slice him with that sword." In her mind, she was just scolding him, but in her heart, she knew that it was her fear of losing him again that drove her to say that.

"Brother, are you a fool?" Rei asked. Walking up to him, she slaps him, expecting a reaction, but receives none. "You would kill our father to end all of this, but there is something I have been thinking about." She looked at him and sighed, being able to sense his killing intent even without her angelic powers. "Let me give you a scenario. If you and, say Asuka, got married and had a child, what do you think would happen? If you two were still working on Evangelion, and she agreed to be the test-pilot for a new test-type Evangelion, what would happen?" She questioned "If her soul were to become trapped within the test-type, like mother's became trapped in Unit-01, would you not be the same as father? Would you not do whatever you must to bring her back?" She was ready to give the final blow. "If you found out that the only way to bring Asuka back was by causing another Impact, wouldn't you do it?"

Shinji silently took off his visor, and the entire bridge saw tears streaking down his face. "You know, you're damn right. I would do whatever it takes to bring her back, but destroying the world is too far for me." He wiped the tears away and slipped the visor back on. "Instead, I would destroy something far less valuable. I would destroy my body or my soul, or both, so long as I could bring her back." Regaining his composure, he allowed his heart to calm down before speaking again. "However, this is a different matter. As long as father lives, he will try to start Instrumentality to be with mother again. I cannot allow the death of innocents any longer. That is why I will end it all." He started walking off of the bridge, and then, from within Unit-01, used his visor to disable his clone, making it seem as if he was a ghost. The bridge then went into chaos over Shinji's disappearance.

* * *

From within Unit-01, Shinji shed some tears. He knew full well that this would be the last battle for the sake of humanity. Knowing the outcome of this battle, he had accepted his inevitable death. "Mother, when this is all over, I know you'll be free. You'll be free to be with father in Paradise. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Death is the price I must pay for the happiness of humanity." Steeling himself, he knew what was about to come. "Evangelion Unit-01, start!" The AAA Wunder shook in fear as Unit-01 activated, and the soul within, Yui Ikari, readied herself for her final fight.

Within the core, Yui smiled sadly. Her white lab coat flowed behind her, unchanged from the day before her activation test. "Gendo, my love, it is time to end everything." After speaking, she roared, and she was no longer Yui Ikari, but she was Yui, the Beast within Unit-01.

* * *

The AAA Wunder shook, and all its occupants that were standing upright fell. The alarms suddenly went off, notifying the crew of the activation of an Evangelion Unit. "Crap! He's really going through with it!" said Misato, barely regaining her balance. She barked out orders to the crew. "Asuka, Mari, get in your Evas and stop him ASAP!" Asuka and Mari, who had been sitting in a corner quietly during the entire ordeal, rushed over to their Evangelions and started them up.

On the outside, Shinji and Unit-01 had already jumped off the Wunder, landing on a platform that would beam them up to NERV. Hot on his tail were Asuka and Mari, still in mid-air and diving straight for the platform he was standing on. "Shit! They're gaining on me!" Luckily enough for Shinji, he was beamed up several seconds before they could reach him.

"This is Asuka. We lost him. He got beamed up before we could get to him. Should we wait to be beamed up?" Asuka was furious. Not only had he tricked the entire crew, but he had went on the offensive without her. To make things worse, her fear of losing him again had surfaced, and could be clearly seen on her face. "That little shit, what was he thinking? Fighting his dad on his own would save the world? Damn it, Baka-Shinji. Don't you dare die on me. Don't...leave me alone...again."

Within several seconds, Unit-02 Dash and Unit-08 were beamed up to NERV, ready to give chase to Shinji and Unit-01.

* * *

Within NERV stood Gendo Ikari, staring at the deformed head of Lilith. "My plan has failed, hasn't it, Third Child?" He chuckled, not ready to accept his defeat. Wearing a visor with an orange LCD and his standard NERV uniform, he turned around and drew his gun, pointing it at Unit-01. Smiling, he fires at Unit-01. The bullet simply bounces off the Evangelion's armor, not even leaving a dent.

Teleporting outside of Unit-01, Shinji Ikari stood in front of his father, having drawn his sword, and cut off the gun's barrel. "It's over, father." He started to walk away, and didn't look back. Gendo Ikari, who would not accept defeat, drew his concealed sword, and charged at his son. Shinji noticed him charging and simply kept walking. As Gendo got closer, Shinji readied himself. Gendo went in for the stab, but Shinji was prepared and parried with his own blade, not even looking. The two backed away from each other, Shinji facing his father again. They charged, and their swords clashed over and over, not letting one another gain any ground. Finally, Gendo attacked relentlessly, landing 3 slashes directly on Shinji's abdomen. Shinji staggered in pain, place his hand on his wounds and continued to fight. As Shinji went for a slash, Gendo charged in and knocked Shinji's sword away, leaving Shinji defenseless.

"Son, you were a fool to come here alone." Gendo chuckled. His plans were getting back on the right track.

Shinji laughed, already knowing what was about to happen. "Actually, father, I didn't come alone." Suddenly, Unit-01 reached out and grabbed Gendo. "Mother came with me, and she's here to end everything." Unit-01 opened its jaw, and somehow spoke. "Gendo-kun, you've been a bad, bad boy. Abandoning our son? Using an injured clone of me, who is his sister, to force him to pilot? Allowing the one he loves to be nearly killed by an angel? While I love you, these are things I cannot overlook as his mother!" Yui Ikari was mad. No, she wasn't mad, she was pissed.

"Yui-chan, I-I did all of that so I could be reunited with you. C-can't you understand that?" Gendo whimpered. He knew how scary his wife was when she was pissed as a human, but as a robot, he knew it would be even more terrifying.

Yui Ikari, and Unit-01, roared. "Don't you Yui-chan me! You deserve to be punished!" Unit-01 roared again, and then put Gendo in its mouth. "Goodbye, Gendo. It's all over." Unit-01, then closed its mouth and chomped and chewed on Gendo Ikari. Walking over to a pool of LCL, Yui/Unit-01 spit out Gendo's dead body into the pool, letting it fade into the deep, dark depths, where it would rot away until it was no more.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was on the floor, bleeding to his death. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kaworu Nagisa, and he knew what the silver-haired teen would do: implant himself within his heart and turn him into the 1st Angel, Adam. Kaworu came closer and closer until he stood directly over Shinji. Kneeling, he shed a tear. "Shinji-kun, do you really want this? You, who have so much to live for?" Shinji chuckled. I've done what I needed to do. Let's end this." Kaworu placed his hand above Shinji's heart until it started to sink in. Kaworu began to fade away, his essence flowing into Shinji. "Welcome back, Adam." Kaworu Nagisa had disappeared, his existence having faded away. Shinji, wounds healed, stood up, feeling empowered. "Mother, finish this." Shinji closed his eyes and placed his hand on Unit-01.

* * *

Asuka and Mari rushed into NERV, only to see Shinji Ikari and Unit-01, which was on one knee, all alone. Then, Shinji noticed them. He smiled, and then tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, Asuka, Mari. You have to kill me."

"What?! Why? Why would we have to kill you?" Asuka asked, shocked at Shinji's request. Mari shook her head, as if signaling that she wouldn't.

Shinji sighed, and ripped his shirt open, revealing an S2 Engine. The tears streamed down his face faster. "I'm an Angel. Not just any Angel...I'm the first Angel, Adam."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Yeah, I've been working on this for quite a bit. Gendo having trained with multiple swordsmen around the world? Plausible. Shinji being an Angel? That works, too. Put them both in one chapter? Sure, let's screw everything up even MORE. Oh, and if you didn't get the title...

-Gendo is the father.

-Shinji is the son.

-Yui is the spirit.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcomed with open arms :D


	8. Death, Sorrow and Rebirth

Author's Notes: The final chapter of the main plotline for this is here! Don't worry, there's the prologue and omakes. Let AsuShin ensue! Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Chapter 6 - Death, Sorrow and Rebirth

* * *

There, in front of Asuka and Mari, stood the First Angel, Adam. Things were going as Adam, or Shinji Ikari, had planned. Six wings of light stretching out from his back, his torn shirt and new plugsuit even more damaged than it was before. His core stood out, sitting in the center of his chest. His black pants and the legs of the plugsuit had been torn short by the flux of power within his body. His hair had grown exponentially, reaching half-way down his back, and had changed to a color similar to green, but close to teal as well.

"I'm sorry you two had to see this. This is...who I am now. I am the First Angel, Adam." Shinji said as tears streamed down his face. He looked down at the floor, and wiped his tears, only to look back up with determination in his eyes. "End this quickly. My power is unstable, and if you don't end this now, I might lose myself to my angelic instincts."

Asuka and Mari could not think clearly, the presence of the First Angel clearly overwhelming them, and the shock at this confession stopping them in their tracks. Asuka, regaining her composure, slowly inched towards Shinji, but Shinji backed away, fearing that his power would tear Asuka apart. He couldn't stop her though, as she ran at him and tackled him to the floor, his wings of light leaving giant gashes everywhere. "Baka. Baka! BAKA!" Asuka rested her head on his core. "Did...did you really think I would be able to kill you?" Her tears flowed down her face, as if a dam had burst open. Shinji stared at her, smiling sadly, and started to stroke her hair. "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright. Once I'm gone...everything will revert to how it was before Second Impact. You'll be safe." Shinji's voice cracked upon saying this, and he knew that it was almost time. He gently pushed Asuka off of him, which actually threw her straight into Mari. Both women fell to the floor, and then Shinji allowed his wings to fan out, pulverizing multiple walls and floors within NERV. The ground shook, and both women looked up to see Shinji grabbing his core.

* * *

Within the AAA Wunder, Misato Katsuragi was suffering. Her hate of Adam had sprung up, and she had personally wanted to kill Shinji, but he was also her charge, and she could not help but hesitate in giving out the order to destroy NERV HQ. "Shinji...is this what you were after? Is this part of your plan?" She sighed and slumped into a chair. "Damn it all! Why?! Why is he doing this?!"

* * *

Asuka and Mari stared at him once more as he held the outer hemisphere of his core between his hands. "You know..." Shinji began, "as an angel, I have the ability to self-destruct. If you don't want to end this...I'll do that instead." After hearing this, Mari quickly stood up and charged at him, ready to punch him in the face. Instead, she punched an AT Field, breaking her hand in the process. "Well, looks like puppy boy's untouchable, Will you do the honors of kicking his ass, Asuka?" Mari said, turning her head to Asuka. It was too late however. "Get down!" Asuka screamed. Mari turned her eyes back to Shinji, only to get blood splattered on her. Shinji's blood covered her plug suit, and made parts of her hair look like it had been dyed red. Falling to her knees, she knew everything was over. The war between NERV and WILLE had ended with WILLE's victory, at the cost of a young man's life. Several feet behind her, Asuka was on her hands and knees, her eyes wide-open as she stared at what was left of her baka-Shinji. She started to cry uncontrollably, and looked away from the pool of blood that Mari was partially inside of. It felt as if her heart had just been ripped into a million pieces. "Baka...was dying worth it? Did you want to get away from me that badly?.."

* * *

On board the Wunder, all was silent. Shinji's confession had shocked them, but his death had startled them greatly. Misato sat quietly in a chair, waiting for someone to speak, but she knew no one would. "Alright then, everyone. Inform the rest of the fleet...we've won, and the war is over..." Misato got up and started walking away. "Misato, are you alright?" Ritsuko asked. She was trembling, but was still rational enough to be concerned about her friend's health. Misato stopped to speak, but didn't look back at her. "Not at all, Ritsy. I don't think I ever will be." With that, Misato left the bridge.

* * *

It had been several hours since NERV's defeat, and all around the world, what was left of humanity rejoiced. With NERV gone, they had little to fear, and did not even need to work on rebuilding the world. Most did not know how this occurred, except for a few such as Ryouji Kaji, who sat in his quarters on his ship. Wearing jeans, a purple t-shirt and white socks, his look really hadn't changed much over the years. He even kept his signature ponytail. He was still a man searching for answers, and he knew the answers he was looking for this time would keep him awake at night, making him think until he lost all reason. He sat in his chair, wondering how everything had happened, when someone knocked on his door. "What is it?" he asked, his train of thought broken. The person entered the room holding a small box. "Delivery for you, sir." Kaji walked over to the person, a lieutenant who he knew was on break, and took the box from him. "Thanks. Go party or something. Dismissed." He walked back to his chair, and sat on it at the moment he heard his door close. Staring at the box, he noticed that only his name was on the box. The person who had sent it apparently wanted to stay anonymous. Opening the box, he recognized a familiar item: an SDAT player he knew was in Shinji's possession. Beneath the SDAT was a small, white envelope which had the words "Please Read This" on the front. Taking the envelope and opening it, he pulls out the letter within. Knowing this may be his best bet at reading the letter, he unfolds the letter and begins to read.

"Dear Kaji,

You may be wondering why I sent you a letter and my SDAT player. It's for a good cause, I assure you. You see, by the time you read this, I'll be dead. Now, this letter doesn't have any confidential data within. See, take the SDAT and listen to track 27. You should know me well enough by now to know that there isn't supposed to be a track 27, but there is. Within track 27 is important data that the world needs to know, and I want you to be the one to do it. I hope you'll go through with this little request of mine.

Sincerely,

Shinji Ikari"

Kaji sighed, and put the earphones on, but what played on track 27 was not something he had expected. It disturbed him greatly, and even made him wonder if Shinji had been born as devious as his father just to counter his plans.

* * *

In Central Dogma, Lilith knew it was over, and disintegrated into a giant pool of LCL. The Angels were finally gone, free to do as they wished within Paradise. In front of the pearly white gates stood Sachiel and Ramiel in their true, angelic forms - Sachiel was taller than most angels, and his black and white armor stood out, as did his black hair. Ramiel, on the other hand , was somewhat shorter than Sachiel, but his blonde hair and golden armor made him stand out even more than his brother. They both sighed as they saw who the next soul on the list was.

* * *

Several days passed, and the world knew: Shinji Ikari was dead. Humanity rejoiced, and then they were appalled. They had been saved by their biggest threat, and wondered how he could be such a martyr. They did not dwell on it long, though, for their world had been rebuilt, and they started to move on.

* * *

Within an unknown area...

* * *

Seventeen figures all sat at a large, circular table with a young man sitting on a chair several feet away. The figures did not speak, as if telepathically communicating with each other. Finally, one of the figures spoke to him. "Young man, we've...come to a decision."

* * *

Several years later...

* * *

Asuka and Mari walked down the streets of Tokyo-3, silent as they headed toward their destination. Mari, wearing sandals, jeans, and a pink shirt, played with her nearly butt-length, black hair. She hadn't cut it since the war ended, and managed to wash it just fine. Asuka, on the other hand, was wearing a long, black sundress and black sandals. Her hair was no longer its signature red, but was now a green-ish/teal-ish color. Like Mari, she had let her hair grow out, but only allowed it to grow three quarters of the way down her back. Finally, they reached the place where what was left of him was laid to rest. Silently, they stared down at the grave of Shinji Ikari, reading the words on the plaque:

"Shinji Ikari

June 6, 2001 - August 6, 2029

Here lies Shinji Ikari, destroyer and savior of the human race.

May his weary soul be allowed to rest in Paradise."

Placing a bouquet on his grave, Asuka and Mari leave as quietly as they came. Two hours later, they arrive back at the Katsuragi household, with two new occupants: Rei Ayanami, who had dyed her hair silver, and the aforementioned Mari Makinami. Mari walked away from Asuka and over to her room, right next door to Misato's room. Asuka moved over to the couch to sit, only to hear Rei sobbing in her room(Shinji's old room), which had become a yearly occurrence.

* * *

She sighed, and silently sat on the couch for fifteen minutes when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked loudly. She received no reply, but the knocking continued. Asuka decided not to do anything about it, but after five minutes, she was already annoyed and decided to go see who it was. She walked over and opened the door, looking behind her as she opened it. Turning her head, she was quickly taken off guard when said person's lips softly, but passionately collided with hers. As she was being kissed, she realized she couldn't see the person's face as her eyes started to close, and tried to look at it, but was just several seconds too late as she melted into the kiss and closed her eyes.

The one who kissed her would not let up, and when Asuka tried to pull away to catch her breath and calm her heart, the person cupped her cheeks and kissed her again, preventing her from escaping. Her mind went blank, but after several minutes, she was freed from the passionate kiss, allowing her to look at the person who had kissed her. Before her stood a young man, no more than 15 or 16 years old, with long hair that was similar in color to hers, wearing a white and blue shirt which resembled the plug suit for Unit-01, black jeans, and a pair of checkered sneakers. He gave her a gentle smile, reminiscent of Shinji's smile.

* * *

She backed away, wondering who this mystery person could be. "Who the hell are you? Are you trying to piss me off?" She stuttered as she spoke, a side-effect of the kiss. The young man looked at her and chuckled gently. "You know, I've only been dead for a couple of years. I mean, sure, I exploded in Mari's face, and I DID get to visit the pearly white gates, but it's only been like four years. Took awhile for my body to regenerate out of nothing but my S2 Engine." Asuka blinked, taking time to comprehend what he had just said, and then stared at him and gasped. She knew it was impossible for him to be alive because she saw his body turn into nothing but blood.

"Who are you, really?" she asked, the butterflies in her stomach having faded away. The young man taunted her by wagging his finger side to side. "It really is me. Don't you remember that time when you said you were bored and we kissed? I mean, only the two of us should know about that." She blushed and then she realized something. "Wait, you're right. Only the two of u- wait, the two of us? Then that means...you're alive?" The young man smiled and then replied, "You know, it's been a long time since you've said my name. Right, Asuka-chan?" Asuka stood there in shock as her brain tried to take everything in, and once it did(it only took several seconds), she smiled and hugged him, hiding her face on his neck. "Welcome back, Shinji."

* * *

Asuka felt as if she was in heaven. Shinji was alive and well, and they could finally be together. All she felt was bliss for awhile, until her stomach decided to mutiny. Shinji, unsure about his former culinary prowess, asked if he and Asuka could cook together, and she agreed with a large smile on her face, a smile that no one had seen for the past four years. Eventually, dinnertime came around, with Misato and Mari ready to devour whatever it was that Asuka had made. To their surprise, there was a young man who looked eerily similar to Shinji, and Asuka stated that said young man had cooked all the food, with her help here and there. She also mentioned that she had something to say to the other three occupants of the apartment, and so, when dinner was over, they all gathered in the living room for Asuka's announcement.

"Well, I know this may come out as a bit of a shocker, but this guy really looks like Shinji, right?" Asuka asked. The other three women nodded, unsure of what she was getting at. "Well, I'll let him do all the talking for now, then. Take it away, lover boy." The young man stood up and started to walk away and then stopped, and spun on his heel. "It's been a long time since you last saw me. I know, you're probably thinking, 'who is this guy?' and I have the perfect answer for you. I...am Shinji Ikari, destroyer and savior of the human race, former pilot of Unit-01, the current holder of the seat of SEELE-01, the brother of half-angel, half-human Rei Ayanami, and the guy who let his blood splatter all over Mari. Honestly, though...I'm just Shinji." The room was silent for several seconds, and then, as Shinji had expected, he was tackled to the floor by Rei and Mari. The sound of tears filled the room, as did Misato's "Welcome back, Shin-chan!"

After all the tears were dried, the sound of the front door opening startled them, only to reveal a trio they weren't expecting, although Shinji knew they would show up. In the doorway stood Shinji's parents, Yui and Gendo Ikari, and Asuka's mother, Kyouko Zeppelin Sohryu. Gendo was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt with blue yellow flowers on it, and black shorts. His haircut and his beard had not changed, and he was wearing glasses with the lenses tinted black. Yui and Kyouko were wearing sundresses, with Yui's being blue and Kyouko's being red. Both women hadn't changed their hairstyles from before their activation tests, with Yui sporting her short hair that Rei's was similar to, and Kyouko with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Misato was immediately on guard, fearing for the life of those who lived with her, but Shinji signaled for her to stand down. Walking over to the trio, he grabbed his parent's wrists and said, "Mother, Father, you may already know, but this is Asuka...and if she's ever ready, she'll be your daughter in-law." Everyone else in the room, aside from the parent trio and Shinji gasped and said "NAAAAAAAANIIIIIII?!" Kyouko, however, laughed and drew Shinji's attention. "Well, it's about time you let them know, ne, Gendo-kun, Yui-chan?" Gendo looked uneasy, but opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Shinji, you and Asuka...were arranged to be married exactly two days before your mother's activation test. That is all. If you would like to know more, please speak to your mothers about it. It was their idea." Shinji and Asuka blinked and stared at each other. Everyone else in the room once again shouted "NAAAAAAAAAANIIIII?!" The two mothers looked at each other and sighed. "It looks like we have a lot of explaining to do, eh, Yui-chan?"

* * *

Within Heaven

* * *

From their post outside the pearly white gates, Ramiel and Sachiel laughed at the turn of events, knowing how things would end up. As they laughed, they did not notice the presence of another angel until they were both whacked in the back of the head. Turning around, they saw their sister, Arael, a Misato look-a-like who was much more fit than her human counterpart, and whose sizes had been adjusted to be bigger, making her even more attractive than the original. They saw a rather big smile on her face, and then she grabbed both of them by the ears and dragged them into the courtyard right in front of the pearly gates. "I thought I told you two not to laugh at their situations. You're forgetting, you have wives." Arael let them fall to the floor, and Sachiel, her husband quickly stood up and hugged her from behind. "Don't be like that. We just wanted to see how things would play out now that everything's better." Arael spun around in her husband's hug, kissed him quickly, and said, "Not everything is better." From the holographic screen that he and Ramiel had just been watching, they saw Gendo explaining what happened.

* * *

"You see, we were met at the gates of heaven by a bunch of angels, and they judged us and said that we would be able to live on earth again once Shinji's body fully regenerated. So, we've only been here for about two days." Gendo knew it sounded odd, but he , Yui and Kyouko all remembered. Misato then stood up and was about to punch Gendo in the face, but Shinji stopped her. "No, Misato." He then pushed her hand down with enough force to make her seated on the couch again. Shinji then punched his father in the face several times. "Alright, that should be enough for everything I-yeah, no." He then proceeded to kick his father in the nuts. "Well, mother, that should be enough, right?" Yui Ikari chuckled and then slapped Gendo. "There. That's enough from the two of us. Now, how about we let the rest of them finish the punishment?" The other 5 occupants in the room all closed in on Gendo, and the beating of a lifetime ensued. Several days later, Gendo Ikari woke up in a hospital, his wife, daughter and son waiting for him to wake up. He chuckled, and then smiled happily as he looked up at the ceiling of the room. "I suppose all is right in the world."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Well, this is the final chapter of the actual plot and whatnot :D

NarwhalWarlord: Is this nice enough? XD

Anyway, thanks for reading the actual plot of the story :D thanks to the people who reviewed, and the next update will be about what Kaji heard on Shinji's/Yui's SDAT :D until then, peace.


	9. Extra: Surprise, -insert word here-!

AN: Sorry if this is late. I've been playing through SMT: Nocturne again, and it's really hard to not get hooked on it. Well, anyway, this is what Kaji heard on Shinji's SDAT. You might find it funny, or not. Gendo...would be horrified. There's one more thing I'd like to mention, though. Below the second note is a preview for my Evangelion x SMT: Nocturne fanfic, coming soon! Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own SMT: Nocturne. It's owned by Atlus.

I do not own Gravitation. It's owned by Maki Murakami. Did I read it? No. Has anyone given me a basic rundown of it? Yes, and it is something I won't be reading for sure.

* * *

Fate Is (Not) Unchangeable Extra: Surprise, -insert word here-!

* * *

Kaji Ryouji sat there, military uniform and all, listening to the message Shinji left him on his, previously aforementioned boy's, SDAT player. The message began with a quick "Hello, Kaji-san." Kaji paused it, taking in the voice of his lover's former charge. The tape began playing again.

"I know. you're probably surprised by this, and if only Misato could see your face." Shinji stopped speaking momentarily to chuckle. "You see, by the time you're listening to this, I'll probably already be dead. I set it up this way, meaning it's all part of the plan." Shinji stopped speaking again, as if contemplating what he was about to say.

"Well, here goes. Originally, my plans were to just kill my father, plain and simple. Mother, on the other hand, told me about one of my father's greatest weaknesses: any manga where two males are kissing or in love with each other. I suppose this means my father is homophobic in a way, but yes. Mother's plan was to have my bastardly father read a manga called Gravitation."

Kaji paused the tape and sighed. 'I hope he's not trying to prank me with this.' He pressed play and let the tape continue.

"So, my mother and I decided that we would use that as a plan B if plan A didn't work. Plan A...is basically having mother eat father after I try to kill him. Well, anyway, with plan B ready, mother told me of Asuka's hidden stash of Gravitation volumes, which I placed in front of her. She scanned every single volume within 30 minutes, and I hid that secret stash where it originally was. Mother is now currently transmitting every single volume to father as I record this. If he reads them...may his soul rest in peace. Shinji Ikari, out."

Kaji stared at the SDAT player and shivered, knowing Gendo's demise was swift.

* * *

Elsewhere, Maya had snuck in Asuka's room and stolen her Gravitation stash. From behind. Asuka appeared and knocked her out. "No one will know of this." Her face was still covered in tears, but her voice was menacing. She duct-taped Maya's mouth, tied her up, and then placed her in her closet, placing the her stash back in it's safe place. "That stupid idiot...now he won't be able to read them with me..." She began to sob, remembering Shinji's death.

* * *

Maya was found in Asuka's closet the next day, having lost her sanity.

* * *

AN: Well, that was interesting. Anyway, here's the preview I mentioned earlier. If you read it, please review. I'd like your feedback on it. To surprise most of you, no, Shinji is NOT the main character in this upcoming fic, but he will play a major role since everything begins with his change.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was tired. He and Asuka had just defeated an Angel known as Israfel, which had split into two bodies after Asuka had initially attacked it. The strenuous battle plan for defeating the Angel had been to have Asuka and Shinji become synchronized via dancing, a successful plan that came from the mind of the truth-seeker, Ryouji Kaji. Now that they had defeated the Angel, all Shinji wanted was to get a good night's sleep, but as fate would have it, he would not.

Shinji Ikari was having an odd dream. He was in a hospital bed wearing nothing but shorts, with an old woman standing over him on his right, most likely in her 60's, wearing all black and a gray veil covering her face. On his left was a little boy with long, blonde hair dressed in a suit. His hands are hidden behind his back, as if he is hiding something.

The old woman speaks to him. "Young man, my litter master has shown an...interest in you." Shinji seemed uncomfortable with what she had said. "Please, do not be afraid, human. He wishes to give you a very...special gift. It is...of the utmost importance that you receive this gift. I suggest you do not move." The little boy moves one of his hands away from his back and into visible sight. In his hand is a insect-like creature, which he drops right above Shinji's heart. The old woman tries to comfort Shinji. "Do not worry, poor human. This will only hurt a bit." Shinji's body sears with pain as the insect digs into his body, crawling its way into his heart. The insect digs directly into his heart, and Shinji feels like he'll die, but abruptly, the pain stops. The old woman pats him on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You now wield a power that rivals those petty machines of yours, and those you call Angels. You are now...a demon." The little boy taps Shinji on the head, and he slowly beings to wake up. As the two fade away from his sight, he hears the little boy speak to him. "I've placed a magatama within you. Magatama is the essence of demonic power, and it now runs through your veins." The old woman gives Shinji some final words before he wakes up. "My master, little as he is, will always be watching you. Please, do not bore him." Everything went white, causing Shinji to wake up.

Shinji jolted right out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he noticed something strange. A large black and blue marking adorned his body, starting at his shoulders and reaching all the way down to his toes. Even more odd was the change in his figure. He was no longer scrawny, but was toned, with some signs of muscle in his arms and legs. Shinji decided to try talking, and his voice had become husky, a sign that whatever had happened to him had changed many things physically. Given that he didn't want anyone to see the marks, he quickly took a shower and dressed. His standard uniform didn't cover-up the marks on his arms though, and he decided to wear a long-sleeve, black t-shirt under his standard white, uniform shirt. Noticing that Asuka and Misato were up and having their usual morning squabble over food, and in Misato's case, beer, he walked over to the kitchen where he saw them on the floor, both on one knee, pulling each other's hair over who would be cooking. Shinji sighed and walked over to them, and to their surprise, and his, he wrenched them apart with ease.

Misato was the first to comment on his newfound strength. "My, my Shinji-kun. When did you get so strong? Trying to impress Asuka?"

His reply of, "I hope she's impressed because it felt like I went through three layers of hell trying to get his body", had left both women shivering...in delight. Misato and Asuka were both in shock due to the change in his voice, but it had sounded so sexy to them, and they began to daydream about Shinji serenading them. Shinji, noticing the effect his voice was having on them, which registered in his mind as technique known as Marin Karin.

* * *

Well, that's about it for the preview. If you've played SMT: Nocturne, you know it's a mind-type move that inflicts charm on a single enemy, but to be fair, I've changed it, in this scene and for the upcoming fanfic, to make it affect everyone said character WISHES it to affect. Of course, this only works on those of the opposite gender, usually.

Anyway, if you decided to read this far, thanks for reading, and please review :D


End file.
